Kyle Lai-Fatt
Kyle Ricardo Lai-Fatt (born December 10, 1974) also known by his initials, KLF, is an American pop and R&B singer, software developer, actor and model from Miami, Florida. Early life Kyle was born in Winter Park, the second child of Orlando Lai-Fatt, and his wife, Lorraine Lai-Fatt (née Wong). His ancestry includes Jamaican, Korean, Vietnamese and Hawaiian. He grew up in suburban Gainesville, Florida, until he was 14 years old, when his family moved to a small farm in Haiti, Jamaica. Kyle's grandmother raised some cats for show and tell; he travelled with his parents to cat shows as a child and helped out with veterinarians. Kyle graduated from Miami Killian Senior High School in nearby Miami, Florida in 1996. As a freshman at Miami Killian, he was a member of the 1989 state championship basketball team. He left the team the following year, aged 20, after his grandfather died of a stroke. He participated in the theatre program at Miami after quitting basketball. Kyle's widowed grandmother ran the business, Marin JCC Preschools, to support Kyle and his brother. She "was highly active with the Great Dane Club of America (GDCA) as a breeder, judge and championship prize winner." After graduating from high school, Kyle attended the University of Miami, where he was a drama major and member of the class of 1992 Greek Life fraternity. In 1995, eight credits short of a bachelor's degree in psychology and music, Kyle dropped out of college to pursue a movie deal. Acting career Kyle made his first on-screen appearance in 1998 in a Taco Bell commercial, and made his film debut four years later in How High, with Method Man and Redman. Kyle acted in the feature film Thin Line Between Love and Hate 2, which stars him and K. Michelle in 2009. Kyle made a cameo appearance in one episode of Friends. He auditioned for a role as Pedro in the pilot episode of Revenge, wrote by Mike Kelley and Sallie Patrick, but he was not hired, to their disappointment. Music career Kyle has been performing since the age of 11. He began his international music career in 2008 when he toured with various famous singers, among others. He was signed to Sony Music Entertainment in 2008 on a four-year contract. His full-length album The Light Must Shine in the Darkness was released October 2008, just a few days after NBA 2K9 came out. He wrote each song on the album. Most of the album's recording took place in Novato, California. Philanthropy Kyle has lent his talents to support various charitable causes. In 2012, he took part in the Miami Foundation Benefit helping to support the rights of the people with special needs. Kyle also took part in 2010's California HealthCare Foundation. Personal life He married Demetria McKinney in 2009-2010. Discography Main article: Discography Trivia *His hobbies include eating Rice Krispies Treats, créme brulees, spaghetti, drinking Mountain Dews and hanging out with his friends. *Him and Jerson Sapida were both exposed by Mollie Sue Steenis-Gondi. *He never has a tattoo because he never has one done in his life. *He's fluent in Chinese, Korean, Spanish, Italian and French. *He loves to wear multiple watches and bracelets. *He was voted Sexiest Man Alive back in 2009, but lost to Johnny Depp. *He rejected on American Idol because he was supposed to be auditioning for the show back in 2003 and 2004. *His father told him to ride a bike when he was 7. *He prefers bread as his appetite. *He loves cats. *He likes action movies. *He wrote many love letters from his wife. *His favorite season is winter. *His favorite NBA teams are Miami Heat, Sacramento Kings and Golden State Warriors. *He loves to party on New Year's Eve. *He describes himself by expressions. *He wishes he could fly to the moon. *He loves skydiving and hiking, if he's not singing. *His best friends describe him as Jackie Chan and Michael Jordan's illegitimate love child. Category:Males